Lithuania's birthday 2010
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: title says it all, I think...LietPol, EstoniaLatvia, MexiBela


I hope you like it~! (better than Japan's, in my opinion)

* * *

Lithuania checked his calendar. "Hey, tomorrow's my birthday!" He cried. That excited him. He had waited a long time (you know, a whole year) for his birthday, and it was finally here! Well, tomorrow it would be here. Lithuania dove into bed, cuddling up to his pillow. Tomorrow was going to be great...

* * *

"Happy birthday, Toris~!" Lithuania peeked out from under his blanket. Poland's big green eyes greeted him. Poland kissed him gently. "Come on, get that cute butt outta bed!" Poland prompted.

"Alright, alright," Lithuania yawned.

"We're all downstairs, babe!" Lithuania watched the blonde disappear.

"All...?"

When Lithuania went downstairs, he was greeted by Estonia, Latvia, Poland, America, Tony, Russia, and Belarus. Lithuania smiled brightly.

"Thank you, everyone!" He greeted. Then he realized how tense it was. Estonia and Latvia were on the opposite parts of the room. Poland was glaring at Russia, and Russia was scooting away from Belarus. Tony and America were sitting next to each other, and America was eating a hamburger and glancing at everyone else.

"Hiya, Toris!" America greeted. Tony ran to get Lithuania's present, shoving a cow into the house. "Tony, I told you that Toris didn't want the cow you abducted!" America cried. Tony glared at the American.

America handed over a pink, neon-green cake. "The hero made it just for you!" America announced. Just the smell made Lithuania gag.

"Stupid American, don't you know Toris has, like, a totally weak stomach?" Poland cried, exasperated. He took the cake and threw it away instantly. "BTW, neon pink is, like, totes more fabulous than neon green!" Poland added.

"Thank you, Feliks," Lithuania sighed.

"Any time, babe."

"I-I, uh, got you book. Is good book, but is in Russian. If you do not vant it, you-" Russia started to explain, but Lithuania had already taken the book from his gloved grip. Lithuania leafed through the pages and read something, laughing.

"I started reading this a long time ago! Thanks, Ivan!" Lithuania smiled brightly. Russia blushed.

"I got you sparring gear, because I know you like martial arts..." Latvia mumbled, setting his gift in front of his friend. Lithuania frowned, taking Latvia's hand gently.

"Are you alright?" Lithuania asked, glancing pointedly in Estonia's direction. Latvia's eyes filled with tears. He shook his head so hard that some of his blonde locks uncurled.

"Raivis?" Estonia asked. Latvia let out a loud sob and ran out the door. "Raivis!" Estonia called desperately. He turned to Lithuania with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Go," Lithuania ordered.

"Thanks, Toris. You're new computer is upstairs," Estonia said quickly as he dashed out after the youngest Baltic. Lithuania sighed, worried for his friends. He was worrying so much that his stomach started to ache.

Poland jangled car keys in his face then. "You wanna go see your fabulous new car?" Poland tempted. Lithuania smiled halfheartedly.

"Alright, let's go see this car. Its not pink, is it?" Lithuania asked as his blonde lover pushed him out to the garage.

"Nope!" Poland made ta-da hands next to the forest-green car. "Its green! It matches you somehow, Toris~!" Poland cried.

"It's the same color as my uniform," Lithuania explained. Poland shrugged.

"Take me out for a ride! I love new car smell!" Poland giggled. Lithuania smiled.

"Alright, I suppose," He sighed.

"YAY!" Lithuania watched the Pole launch himself into the passenger seat, then rolled his eyes and went around to the driver's seat. Before backing up, Lithuania checked the backseat.

"Oh, spacious backseat," Lithuania mused, turning back around. "We'll be stopping somewhere and using that," He told Poland offhandedly. Poland's face went red.

* * *

Tony and America made themselves comfy on the couch. Belarus had already left to go see her "Mexican stud muffin" (as America said before getting hit in the head with a lamp. Apparently, Belarus wasn't very happy with the nickname...)

Russia glanced at America, who stopped rubbing his hair and finally realized. "We're alone..." America stated the obvious.

"Da, ve are," Russia replied. Sky blue met soft lilac.

"You wanna play "Call of Duty"?" America suddenly suggested. Russia plopped down on the couch next to the American.

"I vill destroy you," He accepted. America smirked. Tony picked up another controller.

"Three of us? Game on!" America cackled. Russia knew full well from the last time this happened that America's alien friend would beat them both. It was still fun to try though.

Neither the nations nor alien realized they had taken over their Lithuanian friend's house...

* * *

bwahahaha, the ending! XD

Latvia and Estonia's tension will finall be cured in Estonia's fanfic! FINALLY!

like alot of my relationships, Poland and Lithuania switch off with uke-seme. usually Poland is more seme than Lithuania, but when it comes to sexual advances, Lithuania is the seme. I'm like Poland.

this is my headcanon, by the way


End file.
